


My meetings and class quotes which is mainly dumb classmates

by Orwen



Series: Quarantine made me do this [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, IRL Fic, School, Student Council
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-25 13:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30089799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orwen/pseuds/Orwen
Summary: Me and my classmates and student council is def very funny. So the most cracked and funny quotes in a story!
Relationships: None
Series: Quarantine made me do this [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153649
Kudos: 1





	1. 3/16/2021

**Author's Note:**

> btw the *bleeps* are just names im not stupid enough to say their names

Quotes from My 3/16/20 Meeting with a cracked AF student council! Get ready for messed up brains.

"color out side of the lines its easier"  
"we colored monsters"  
"i made my monster with blue wings cause i messed up then lied about it and said its wings"  
"we read a book about a lot of people"  
*the doc writer* "let me write this >:O" "NO"  
"Thank god im Hispanic i would have not been able to say that"  
"i accedentally kicked *beep* out im saddd"  
"i had to run all around my house for a room thats quiet"  
"i cant read."  
"everyone was upset that *bleep* won"  
"everyone was too mad at *bleep* they forgot who else won."  
"*bleep* was the lorax"  
"blue mpnster = sad"  
"im grey/gray im tired"  
"see your confident then not me much"  
end of the meeting cause most of it was very boring.  
"meeting adjourned." "the meeting was ajou-" *leaves call*

may the next meeting or my class tmrw be funnier


	2. Chapter 2

"our teacher is absent leave absent."  
"im in the carr vroom vroom"  
"*bleep* are you here" "no its har*bleep*" "oh im sorry har*bleep*"  
*doc writters fighting about writting the teachers name in the absent names*  
*adds petunia to the names* (no no one we know is named petunia in our council.)  
"stay on topic? were always on topic :)"  
"ms.*bleep* can i keep my camera off?" (the ms. isnt a real teacher  
"ohasiodhosh"  
" we did good for rosary were just too god"  
"all of your are wrong im right"  
"no other updates for this year... *hushed tone* cause we dont deserve it *normal tone* anyways"  
"you get a gold star"  
"you get a frowny face"  
"whats your name? uhm oh *bleep*"  
"good job you read but you still get the frowny face"  
" you read sounds like a good excuse"  
" did you actually read it?" *silence then stuttering*  
"oh uh oh uhm whats your name oh- *bleep* did you read it?"  
" no point in asking these question just wanna know it" "wow public humiliation"   
" i kept editing mr.*bleeps* grammer"  
"do*waiuofhdaosugf*" "good job you get a gold star again"  
"*random words*" "wow you sounded like *graduates name*" *scilence*  
"do your job policy we need a new name" "expectation policy!" "ah yes expectation policy"  
"read it and give complaints... wait no dont give complaints" *teacher* "i give a lot of complaints by the way."  
*meet chat* "'Do the thing you're supposed to do and do it right' the document" "Well said" "Thank you, I'm quite the linguist" "I can tell good sir"  
"its called the real offical cause we had a real failed it then called another offical then failed so tghis one is real offical doc."  
"Representatives same things just represent"  
*skip for a while of the meeting just explaning the new rules*  
"People who arent here won't have a vote and i decided that now"  
"meeting ajounred"  
*scilence no one leaves*  
"bye"  
todays meeting was very bland maybe next weeks prob gonna be better


End file.
